Strangeness of Modern Times
by Annawithlove13
Summary: Will's gone crazy, Tessa is annoyed, Charlotte and Henry amused, Sophie frustrated, and Magnus the only normal one. When there's an announcement of a new Portal to 2013, they all go along. Hilarity and fangirling ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the Infernal Devices fanfiction that my friend and I came up with. We made rice krispies squares and ate Cheetos. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ~Anon and Mandy ;)**

* * *

One day, Henry and Magnus excitedly announced that they had successfully created a Portal to the year of 2013. Charlotte sighed, wondering what was wrong with her husband and Magnus. Whoever came up which an idea to create a Portal to the future? She cursed them.

However, seeing Henry's pride, she decided to humour him once more. "Well, Henry, I-"

Will burst in, dancing around giddily. He looked quite mentally challenged, to be honest. Charlotte and Henry looked on amusedly while Magnus smiled knowingly.

"Should we alert the Silent Brothers?" Henry asked anxiously.

"Perhaps," Charlotte muttered back. "He looks delusional."

Jem comes in with his battle gear, and stopped when he saw his parabatai acting deranged. He looked confused.

"Will!" Will looked unlike himself, quite the opposite, to be honest.

"Where did the annoying, I-can't -love-anyone attitude go?" Sophie had entered the room, looking at Will disgustedly. "We must put him down and run a sword through him."

Will looked at the entrance, and his expression became pure glee. "TESSA!" he shouted. "WE MUST TALK! CONVERSE! I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE!"

Tessa backed away, looked scared.

Charlotte looked at Will dismayed. "Poor thing. Will, you frightened her!" she said, glaring at him.

Tessa shot her a look. "I was not scared. It was merely a surprise, that is all." She turned to Will. "However, please lower your voice."

Sophie sighed. "Indeed, listen to Miss Gray, Master Will. Birds are flying away due to your excessively loud outburst."

"Tell us about your Portal," Charlotte said, hoping to turn the conversation back on course.

Henry brightened. Magnus explained the Portal. "It is like our Portal now, except that it transports you to the year of 2013. We worked on it day and night. It's a marvelous invention."

Charlotte eyed Magnus. "I'll take your word for it."  
Jem finally spoke up. "Why don't we go through it? There is much I want to see. The world must be very different in 150 years. At least I get to see and maybe experience today."

Will grinned. "Yes indeed! However, I must speak with Tessa now. And privately."

Tessa glanced at him. "This is exciting news, Will. Your matter can wait, can't it?"

Will stuttered. "But-but…"

"Then it's settled." Tessa brushed him off. Will looked scandalized.

"ANYWAYS," Charlotte said. "Let's see this invention and hope to the Angel that you don't blow anything up this time."

"It was only once!" Henry protested.

Charlotte glared at him.

"Or twice, maybe three times. Or more." Henry looked down, ashamed.

Charlotte sighed. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"There is a possibility," Magnus drawled. "But, let's hope for the best."

Charlotte glared. "Okay, let's try it."

Magnus waved his hand, and a blue ring of fire appeared. "After you."

Jem stepped up. "I'll go first." he volunteered.

Will seemed to regain his senses. "Jem," he started.

Jem shot his a look. "Let me do this, Will." He turned and disappeared through the Portal.

"Why is nobody listening to me today?" Will asked to himself, shaking his head.

Charlotte, Henry, Tessa, Sophie, and finally, Magnus all stepped in and through the Portal.

* * *

They all landed in front of a large building, unlike any they've seen before. Weird big objects were parked along the street.

Will looked at the words printed on the side of the building.

"The Exceedingly Normal School ," he read.

"Where are we?" Tessa said.

"Were you not listening to me?" Will gestured at the building. "THE EXCEEDING NORMAL SCHOOL!"

"Dude, chill." a teenager passing by gave Will a weird look. "Your clothes are just messed up, man."

Will looked down at his clothes. "I look handsome. I was never called messed up before. Was that a compliment?"

"Dude, are you high?"

Will glared at him. "That sure doesn't sound like a compliment. I can't fly."

"WILL HERONDALE!" a group of teenage girls squealed. "Oh. My. God. It's you! It's really you!"

Will looked surprised. "Why, hello. How do you know my name?" he sounded a bit nervous.

The girls appeared to not hear him.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"A picture?"

"You're SOOOO handsome! Hot!"

"Hot?" Will looked even more confused.

The teenage guy interrupts. "How do you do that? Are you some sort of celebrity?"

"JEM CARSTAIRS!" Another group of girls came running down from the street. "Oh. My. God."

"I think I've heard that before," Jem mused. "Will, what did you do this time?"

Will was fending off pens and notebooks, and weird chunky metal devices. "I can't help that I'm so good looking!"

Jem smiled at the girls, despite his discomfort. "How may I help you?"

The girls squealed again. "He's such a gentleman!"

Tessa groaned. "They're hurting my ears."

Another group of guys came, spotting Tessa.

Magnus quickly used his magic and made only himself invisible. "Oh, the beauty of magic."

"TESSA!"

"Oh, by the Angel," Tessa sighed. "If only my clockwork angel could save me from this."

Charlotte and Henry watched, amusingly.

Several adults came from the school to see what the commotion was all about. "What are you doing? You're disturbing our-"

They stopped suddenly, spotting Sophie. "Oh, sweetie. What happened to your face? Did these people hurt you? Tell us, and we will call Child Services."

Sophie looked alarmed. "Child Services? I'm already of age."

The adults remained concerned. "Come with us," they encouraged her. Truthfully, they gave her no choice. They grabbed her arm and dragged her off into the school.

Charlotte and Henry looked at each other before following.

"Remember Sophie, don't hurt them!" Charlotte called out.

One of the girls were holding an orange package, and Will's stomach grumbled.

"Here," she said. "Have some Cheetos! My name is Rachel, by the way. There's no need to thank me."

Will looked at the bag suspiciously. "_Cheetos?"_

_"_Dude, you don't sound so bright," the dude that Will was starting to find quite annoying was here again.

"Go away, mundane," Will hissed, crossly.

He took one of the strangely shaped curved orange puffs out of the bag and examined it.

"Is this food?" he asked Rachel.

Rachel was waddling away like a penguin. **(By the way, one of our friends resemble a penguin, and her name is Rachel! See where we got that?)** "Sure," she said.

Will heard the strange note in her voice, and sniffed the food. It smelled like cheese. "Is this safe?"

Jem gently pushed through the girls around him and came over to Will and they both stared at the strange beings that surrounded them.

"I'm totally Team Will," a girl gushed.

"What?" Will asked.

"Well," a girl from Jem's side shot back. "I'm Team Jem!"

The other girl put her hands on her hips and glared. "Tessa and Will belong together! They are meant to be!"

Will grinned, nodding.

Jem watched, looking like all his life was bleeding out of him. He looked quite pale.

Tessa frowned at the girls. "Why don't I have a say?"

All the girls turned. "Oh. My. God. It's TESSA GRAY!"

Tessa's eyes widened, and she took a few steps back. She took off running, yelling over her shoulder. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Will and Jem looked on interestingly and watched Tessa trip.

Jem looked concerned, and ran over to help her. Will followed him.

"Wait!" Will turned back to see a little girl holding the orange package.

Will smiled. "Oh, yeah, thanks." He felt very hungry. Hungry enough to risk some dangerous substance. He took one out and popped it into his mouth.

The overpowering taste was cheesy, dry, puffy, and very crunchy. It was DELICIOUS. He forgot all about Jem, Tessa, Sophie, Charlotte, and Henry. Where was Magnus anyways?

Magnus watched Will become intoxicated by Cheetos. He rolled his eyes and turned away from him. How pathetic. One of the greatest fighters was taken over by Cheetos. He wondered if they were every going back to their time. Seeing Sophie, Charlotte, and Henry gone, a group of girls crowding Tessa with Jem trying to help her, and Will in his own world, he thought that it was too funny. How they got into so much trouble when they haven't even been there for half an hour astonished him. He relaxed contentedly, and sighed.

"Oh. My. God. It's MAGNUS BANE!"

* * *

**Hey everyone! his is a very weird, fun oneshot to write that Anon and I both contributed ideas to. We are not obsessed by Cheetos, but were merely eating them. It's pretty interesting and we had a blast whipping this up! Thank you so much for reading and remember to review! ~Anon and Mandy ;)**


	2. Author's Note

_**Hi everyone! **_

**What's up? I know that this is a one-shot, and you're thinking "****_what is going on_****?", but actually, this might become a short story. MIGHT. Hopefully. **

**Yes! insufferablelittleknow-it-all gave me this idea. So, there might be another chapter coming up soon! It's summer soon, and I'll be away, but my great friend "Anon" will be writing something up. **

**~Mandy ;)**


	3. UPDATE SOON! )

Hi you wonderful reader!

All the best to you, because you chose to click on this story and continue reading these random author's notes. Good news: UPDATE COMING SOON! (I know I said this before, but we are writing together sometime in two weeks.) So, check out my story again on Friday the 30th, which is when it will be posted. Follow if you want to receive the notification, but if you're just a guest reader, you can just come back on Friday. ;)

Thank you for believing my pathetic lies that it will be updated late July, because that certainly didn't happen. Sorry, a lot has been going on these two months. Including getting braces (both of us), vacations, summer school, and yeah. Basically the whole summer was filled with stuff like that.

Oh, and how about that awesome movie coming up? Haha, my friends were bugging me a lot about how ugly Jamie Campbell Bower is. Honestly, if he acts well and really makes Jace come to life, then I see no problem. It's really just a matter of opinion. SO, what do you guys think? Review and let me know! ;)

I'm going onto another chapter of my life, and I hope that Anon and I will continue to write and finish this story. I'll keep you guys updated on that.

So, that's pretty much it. Just wanted you guys to know firsthand before the update. I hope you are having a awesome summer. It's coming to a end, but school can be a blast as well!

~Mandy ;)


	4. Chapter 2

Henry and Charlotte followed the three teachers through the hallways. They could hear from Sophie's persistent protests that she was indeed, just fine. However, her words ran false to the mundanes.

Charlotte and Henry looked at each other, alarmed.

"Excuse me, but may I ask-where are you taking this girl?" She asked as politely as she could manage to the people who could quite possibly be kidnapping Sophie.

"None of your beeswax," one of the mundanes snapped.

"Oi, don't speak to my wife like that !" Henry burst out. Charlotte laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"We do insist that you let this girl go immediately. We'll take care of her." Charlotte approached the teachers, a hand reaching to grab a seraph blade. Unfortunately, the teachers turned around just as she took it out.

"ALERT! Charlotte, they're holding weapons to their ears! I think we should take Sophie and run!" Henry gasped, looking behind him.

Charlotte nodded. "That's the best idea you had in a long time."

They seized Sophie by the collar and sprinted down the hallway at top speed. "WILL! JEM! TESSA! MAGNUS! Help!"

Sophie's face had gone pale. "Umm… I can't breathe!" she croaked, her eyes bulging.

"What's all this noise?" a teachers exclaimed, stepping out of her room. "

Henry paused a moment. "Excuse me, Miss, but some mundanes seem to be chasing us! If you could delay them-"

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S HOO-HOO ABOUT WHAT 'S GOT YOUR TURRETS IN A TWISTS! IF YOU CARRY ON THAT NOISE, YOU'RE GONNA SEE THE BUSINESS END OF A HISSY FIT!"

Charlotte grabbed Henry's arm. "You child! Never ask for a mundane's help! They merely help their own kind."

Henry didn't seem to be listening. He turned his head back as they ran off. "Wait. WHAT'S A RAT'S HOO-HOO? WHAT IN THE ANGEL IS TURRET?"

Charlotte dragged him into a random classroom and began drawing a Silencing Rune on his arm.

Henry frowned. "What-" he became silent. However, his glare shot at Charlotte showed her that he was not happy.

Charlotte sighed, and turned to the room. She froze. "Henry dear, we have a problem." She heard no reply. Turning, she saw his mouth moving furiously.

"Let's just leave!" Sophie pleaded from behind them. Charlotte agreed, and they hurried out of the school. They could see Tessa, Jem, Will, but no Magnus. However, there was a strange crowd crowded around a spot of thin air.

"He was right there!"

"We saw him!"

"MAGNUS!"

"Enough of this nonsense. Sophie. Grab everyone." Charlotte ordered.

The trio attempted to budge through the crowd of over excited students. Suddenly, the teachers from before appeared.

"What is going on?!" the teachers screamed in unison.

Unfortunately for them, the noise attracted many of the grade 7s.

"Go back to your classes, everyone-"

"BY THE ANGEL IT'S TESSA!"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WILL! MARRY ME!"

"OH RAZIEL, IT'S JEM! TESSA DOESN'T LOVE YOU! WILL IS THE ONE WHO LOVES HER AND BELONGS WITH HER! I LOVE YOU! SO BEAR MY CHILDREN!"

Everyone froze. Jem stared. "Tessa doesn't love me?"

Will started, trying to change the subject. "And I thought I was the one who was the ladies man."

Jem glared at Will. "How could you do that to me?"

Will blinked. "It's okay. Being the ladies man isn't that bad."

The teenager from before showed up again. "Man, you're thick. He's talking about the chick. Not ladies man." he walked away, shaking his head.

Will looked about ready to blow up. "Did you just call me fat?"

Jem disappeared around the corner. Will was about to go after him, but Tessa shook her head.

"Let him be."

The fangirls around them were silent throughout this exchange. After a shirt while, they started up again.

"So, what about that autograph? And picture?"

Tessa and Will were looking at each, and suddenly Henry and Charlotte ran past. As they were dragged across the ground, Will accidentally dropped his Cheetos.

"Wait Charlotte!" Will shouted. The teenager from before picked up the bag. Will glared at him. "That's my Cheetos!"

Magnus appeared then looking dishevelled and generally very panicked. "Everyone, we _have to leave._ I just saw myself!"

Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Are you okay, Magnus?" Jem asked.

"Maybe he's finally insane." Will remarked. "It was always going to happen."

"No," Magnus shook his head, looking shocked. "_I saw me_. And that's not good. There might be demons around."

The teenager appeared yet again. "Man dude, you look even worse than Thick over there. "He gestured at Will. "What's with the glitter man? Not coooooooooooooooool."

Will scowled and made a furious swipe for the Cheetos.

Magnus looked at the teenager. "Excuse me? This is my style. Maybe people these days don't appreciate it, but learn from me, son. Be unique."

The teenager gave him a confused look.

He took Will's bag of Cheetos, emptying it on the ground. He then gave the bag back to Will. "Here, Thick. Here's your bag of Cheetos. Only thugs eat Cheetos."

Will looked down at the Cheetos sadly. "You and I must part. Thou there may be a time we meet again." he finished with a poetic touch.

Will turned to the teenager, his anger shown on every inch of his face.

"Whoa, dude. No need to be violent. As my old dad always said, act your age, not your shoe size."

Will's eyes flashed. "I don't care what your dad said. You're just like that demon I met."

"Will!" the rest of the group yelled.

"What?" Will turned. He could see flashing lights and angry looking mundanes all wearing dark blue.

Wait. That was no mundane.

"Demons," hissed Will.

Magnus reeled around. He immediately became invisible.

Just as they all drew their weapons and gathered together, another group, clothed in black, appeared.

"Shadowhunters: looking better in black than the widows of 1234," Will mused.

"Magnus!" Sophie pointed, gasping.

Indeed, there was Magnus Bane, looking newly glittered and lethal.

They seemed not to see Charlotte and the gang. They immediately went to killing the demons, and in a few minutes, they were all dead.

"Well that was fun," a golden haired boy drawled, wiping the glowing blade onto his leather pants.

"Man, those pants are tight." Will muttered.

The boy looked up, his bright eyes flashing. "Who are you?"

Will brought himself up to his full height. "Will Herondale. The best shadowhunter around. Bow down!"

Jem elbowed his side.

The other boy smirked. Then he stilled. "Herondale?"

"Indeed." Will nodded. "You are?"

The boy immediately stared right at him. "Jace Wayland, Morgenstern, Lightwood, Herondale. Take your pick."

Tessa frowned. "That is very interesting."

Another red haired girl stepped up. "I know, right? He can't settle on one."

Jace smirked again. Will watched him, hating the look on his face. "Can't help it."

Jem comes up, looking between Will and Jace. "You two may be related."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Your last names, and you look alike."

Will scoffed. "What an insult. My godly looks can only be compared to an Angel, or of course, myself."

The red haired girl looked shocked. "You two talk alike!"

Jace glared. "That is an insult to me, Clary. I am nothing like him."

A dark haired boy stepped up as well. "It's like seeing two bodies and one mind. It's astounding!"

Jace turned. "Alec, don't listen to this nonsense. You're supposed to be on my side, not that fake wannabe."

The teenager stepped up, holding the chunky metal device in his hand. "That was so chill, man! I got that whole thing recorded. It'll be on Youtube by the end of the hour."

Clary gasped. "No, you don't!"

Jace looked down at her. "What's the matter? What's Youtube?"

The teenager stared once again. "You guys are obviously related."

So, from that day on, a video about the shadowhunters killing demons and their talk was available on Youtube. It became the highest viewed, liked, and commented video of all time by the end of the day. And no one knew. Except for Clary.

* * *

"Oh. My God." Clary gasped, looking at the computer screen.

Jem turned. "Please don't say that. I heard people screaming that for over an hour."

* * *

Far away in another country, a girl gaped at the computer screen. "Oh. My. God. Those actors are so amazing. Plus Jace and Will talk alike."

* * *

**Hey people! Well, this story is finished. My awesome friend, Anon (Jennifer) and Emily both helped me write this chapter. We had a lot of fun writing this. Another story will be up, hopefully. But, don't get your hopes up. Thanks for reading and remember to review and that's about it. ~Mandy ;)**


End file.
